


Infinite Time

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1900's Era, Alternate Universe, M/M, Scientist!Levy, Scientist!Lucy, Time Machine AU, Time Traveler!Rufus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19678438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: "Face this world. Learn its ways, watch it, be careful of too hasty guesses at its meaning. In the end you will find clues to it all."H.G. WellsTime Machine AU. When Rufus Lore originally created the time machine, he meant to prove a theory that he had about the fabric of time and space, often laughed at and very highly impossible theory. He finds himself in the future where humanity has been split into two groups and all forms of civilizations and technology has been lost, he meets Sting, a carefree, sweet, child-like and innocent young man who takes a liking to him and vice versa. When darkness falls and his machine is taken, Rufus realizes that the theory of time is not at all as far-fetched as he and the science community had once thought.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of another well-known classic, H.G Well's the Time Machine. 
> 
> Starring Rufus Lore and Sting Eucliffe, one of my guilty-pleasure pairings.
> 
> Like with the War of the Worlds, I grew attached to the George Pal's 1960 version and while they did a remake in 2002, I feel that the remake had strayed way too from the source material and it seemed that the Eloi and Morlocks were way too advanced and 'too human' for my tastes.
> 
> The 60's version was much, much better as it stayed more closer to the source material.

**_September 15th, 1920_**

He had arrived to the manor of a good friend of his just 5 minutes before 7 pm. Once he got out of his carriage he immediately tipped his carriage driver and gave him the usual instructions and he made his way up the rather elegant walkway toward the front doorstep once the carriage drove off.

He was a slim young man, who was in his early to mid-twenties with waist long light-green hair with the bangs brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, a pair of thin lightning bolt-shaped strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head. His hair was gathered and tied into a high ponytail with a grey ribbon, his eyes were a piercing blue; beneath the left one lied a small beauty mark. Never was the man seen without his dark red knee-length double-breasted coat that possessed a wide collar with large lighter-colored cuffs with a darker line on the back part, the edges were adorned by two, thin golden lines each and four yellow buttons that closed the coat that fluttered in the gentle Autumn breeze. Over it and around his waist was a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, was his military issued sword.

He reached the top step and reached a hand out to a rather elegant hand craved door knocker and gave it a firm but loud rap. The door was opened by young man in a simple white pressed shirt, black vest and pressed dark slacks with a thin black cord around his neck and under the collar with jaw-length messy dark hair, streaks of blood red in the fringe that covered the left half of his face with a lock of hair that reached down to his chest that was tied up with colorful string, a bead and for some odd reason, two bird feathers. His skin was a sun-kissed tan and when his eyes were ever open, they were described to be the most beautiful shade of green imaginable and despite never opening them, he was always seen wearing a pair of rounded glasses.

"Ah, Master Justine," He smiled, opening the door a little wider, "Glad to see you made it."

"Thank you, Owen," He smiled, stepping inside and shedding his sword and red coat off and allowing the man to take the item, "Have Zeref, Lucy and Levy arrived?"

Once he removed his coat, he had on a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by a light cravat tie he had around his neck his attire was completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants that he tucked inside simple knee height boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides.

"They have," Owen nodded, placing the coat onto a rather fancy and elegant coat rack, "They are in the drawing room."

"And Rufus?"

"He's still currently holed up in his lab." Owen sighed with a smile. "Been so for a week now. I shall retrieve him momentarily."

"I see. Thank you."

Owen smiled and lead the green haired man through a doorway and into a large and lascivious room where two women sat around a rather polished table drinking tea, both women looked up and smiled brightly as the two men entered the drawing room. Owen bowed, leaving the three of them in the drawing room before disappeared down a long hallway to another part of the manner; presumably to retrieve their host.

One woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is was tied up ribbons into a neat and elegant bun with two large strands of hair framing her rather delicate face stood up, large smile on her face. She was very buxom with a curvaceous body that shown nicely in the dress she wore of light blue and black with a tight bodice, a high collar and narrow sleeves, and full-length skirts in a simple A-line. A respected woman in her field by her own right and another good friend of his, a person he could trust with his darkest secret and she with him. She opened her arms wide and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Freed! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"As I am with you." The man, Freed beamed as they pulled away. "How are you Lucy?"

"I'm doing great." She smiled, smoothing the front of her skirt. "I actually returned from a research trip to Europe."

"Have you?" Freed smiled. "How was it?"

"It was good but chilly." Lucy shuddered. "Food was tough and salty but did I manage to document some ideas for a new story for a romance-murder mystery novel near Denmark so it was all worth it."

"Good good." Freed nodded. He turned to the other woman. "And Levy. How are you?"

The second woman, Levy, was another woman who was well-respected in the scientific community as was Lucy but in the field of chemistry. She was rather shorter then Lucy, petite, with shoulder-length wavy and wild blue hair, eyebrow-length bangs that was kept in check by a colorful bandana around her head. Her dress was similar to Lucy's but with yellows and dark blue with a long trains and the fabric draped up into bustles with an abundance of flounces and ruching. The waist was lower with an elongated and tight bodice and a flat fronted skirt with a low, square neckline.

"I'm good." Levy smiled, bowing slightly. "After much wrangling, we finally got the mineral element Europium on the Periodic table."

"How wonderful." Freed beamed before face becoming curious. "I am curious though, is it toxic?"

"We don't know just yet." Levy smiled. "There has been no clear indications that europium is particularly toxic compared to other well-known heavy metals we have discovered thus far."

"Interesting."

A man donned in a lab coat and smelling heavy of sterile medicine suddenly stood up with a smile and pulled Freed into a tight hug. He was a famous and rather well-respected doctor with short black hair, dark red eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. A round pendant fluttered against his collarbone and he pulled away. Freed smiled.

"Zeref." Freed nodded. "How are you?"

"Taxed," Came the tired response. "Still at a loss for the polio pandemic."

"I see."

"Care for some tea?" Lucy asked, gesturing to a waiting silver tea pot and snow-white porcelain cups.

"Oh yes please." Freed smiled. "A cup of tea sounds really lovely."

Freed followed Levy to the table and joined her and Zeref into sitting down as Lucy poured both men a hot cup of tea. He smiled, lifting the steaming cup to his lips and inhaled the sweet aroma the tea gave off before taking a large sip of the brown liquid and gave a breathy sigh.

Heavenly.

"So Freed."

"Yes?"

"Anything new in the field of biology?" Levy asked.

"No." Freed sighed with a smile. "But it's not the end the world, just the end of this year. Next year might open up new possibilities."

Somewhere in the drawing room, a clock chimed seven times. All three of them turned their attention to a rather elegant but antique looking grandfather clock at the far end of the room just as it finished it's seventh and final chime.

**_7:00 pm_ **

"Huh. I wonder where Rufus is." Levy said as she looked toward the door leading out of the drawing room. "It's not like him to be late."

"He's probably all tied up on his research." Lucy mused. "Remember last week at our last get together he mentioned something about being able to find a way to travel through time and space? A theory he had?"

"Vaguely." Zeref answered and Freed nodded. "But I thought we all agreed that it was not only impossible but not wise."

"We did." Levy agreed. "But when it comes to science, we're just incapable of understanding dangers and risks that comes with the advancement for humanity."

"True."

They began to take another sip of tea as they pulled out their papers and books just as Owen came bursting back into the room looking positively alarmed. Freed, Levy and Lucy stood up and came to the frazzled man, trying their best to calm the man.

"Owen! What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Is everything okay?" Levy asked as she patted the man on the back.

"No-- Master Lore--"

"Did something happen?" Freed asked, careful to hide his alarm. "Is Rufus okay?"

"Is he hurt?"

"N-No." Owen shook his head. "He's gone!"

"Gone?" Zeref echoed. "What do you mean gone?"

"D-Did he leave somewhere?"

"He's not in his room or in his study!" Owen explained. "His machine is gone!"

" _'His machine'_ \--" Freed's eyes grew wide. This wasn't looking good. "You mean his Time Machine gone too?! What happened to it?"

"I don't know!" Owen admitted. "All I remember is I last saw it in the greenhouse-- He was there-- Working on it--"

"When was this?" Freed asked and when Owen didn't respond fast enough, he became frantic, grabbing a hold of the startled man. "When was this Owen?! You must tell us!"

"I-- I-- I--"

"Freed! You must calm down." Lucy said, startled. "You're scaring him more then he is now!"

"We must get as much information as we can Lucy," Freed said, "If that machine falls into the wrong hands--"

Lucy gasped. "B-But only Rufus would know how it works."

"Which why he's missing." Freed answered. "If you push the right buttons, twist the limbs correctly or position the tools into the body just perfectly--"

"We need to call someone!" Levy cried, eyes wide. "The police-- Anyone!"

Before anyone could say or do anything the drawing room doors suddenly flew open, bouncing off the walls with a loud bang. All five heads turned the source of the sound.

A slim young man with very long, straight blond hair with two large bangs that reach down to his shoulders and flow backwards with the rest of his hair reaching down below his back was messy and in disarray, the small ponytail he often used to tie back his hair, missing bursting into the room. His deep, slanted dark green eyes were wide, his delicate almost feminine facial features and any visible skin was covered in dirt, soot, cuts, bruises and horrifically, blood. The upper part of his face, aside from his eyes and forehead was hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, was torn and tattered, barely clinging to his skin.

His outfit, a very long, crimson vest with golden edges that reached down to his knees and would close just a few inches above his waist on the front, leaving his legs free was shredded, looking more like a shawl then a vest. The cream-colored shirt he wore underneath the vest with a prominent collar, whose corners were usually held in place by buttons and the mildly loose sleeves he had that ended in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs was dirtied, torn and ripped, covered in dirt and blood exposing parts of his bruised arms and shoulders. The large, flimsy jabot that he often wore, matching his shirt in color and consisted of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, was all but torn from his neck, its ribbon-like shreds dangling flimsily from the thinner part that held it to his neck below his shirt collar. His mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants that he had tucked inside light boots with large cuffs was torn, dirtied with dirt and blood, exposing parts of his scrapped and cut thighs and knees; His large crimson hat with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage that would fall down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below his back was missing.

Everyone was on their feet and running toward the disheveled blonde who was pale, shaky, sweating and completely out of breath. He staggered towards and immediately collapsed into an armchair.

"Rufus!"

"Young Master!"

"Hello." Rufus let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes as he sunk deeper into the cushioned armchair. "I apologize for my tardiness--"

"You poor thing!" Lucy gasped as she dropped to Rufus' level. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine I assure you--"

"You're hurt!" Levy cried. "We need to clean you up! Owen! Quick! Get the First Aid!"

"Yes Milady!"

"No. Owen wait--"

But Owen quickly disappeared through the doors and down the hallway before Rufus could stop the man.

"Rufus." Freed said, earning him the blonde's attention. "If you don't mind-- What happened to you?"

"Owen said you were gone," Lucy agreed, "And when we heard that your machine was also gone-- We feared the worst."

"I assure I'm fine," Rufus smiled weakly, "If anything, I'm just exhausted, winded and perhaps a bit troubled by what I have seen--"

"Troubled?" Freed blinked, eyebrows furrowed. "What have you seen to have troubled you terribly? To leave you like this?"

Rufus was silent, his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. He opened his eyes and fixed his four guests with serious gaze just as Owen returned to the drawing room with the First Aid kit and he and Zeref immediately set to work cleaning and dressing Rufus' wounds.

"The machine..." Rufus said slowly as Owen pushed part of his tattered sleeve to the side to allow Zeref to better clean it. "The machine works."

Freed's eyes became wide while Levy and Lucy both clasped their hands to their mouths. "You mean--"

"Yes." Rufus said. "My theory on time and space-- The possible theory of one traveling forward or backwards in the fabric of space and time-- The possible dangers behind it-- It's true. It works."

"Impossible..." Lucy breathed.

"It couldn't be." Zeref agreed.

"How--"

"I have seen so many things," Rufus said, sitting a little straighter, allowing Owen better access to his injuries, "I saw how our world changed with the flow of time, how the people evolved, their civilizations becoming more powerful, more advanced--"

He gasped, teeth digging into his bottom lip as the cold antiseptic touched an open wound on his side before he fixed the three of them with a stern but watery gaze.

"I saw how humanity fell, how civilization crumbled into dust and Earth left for dead-- What we were reduced to--"

"What did you see?" Lucy asked, breathless as she sat down.

"What becomes of us?" Levy whispered. "To Earth?"

Rufus sighed as Owen wrapped his arm in bandages. "It's a rather long, _LONG_ and perhaps very complex story--"

"I too am curious," Freed said pulling up a chair, "Please share us what you discovered on these _'travels'_ of yours."

Rufus smiled. "Very well. If I recall it happened just last week in fact-- Just after our last get together--"


	2. How it Began

_"I remember we had all gathered in the main parlor of my estate. We're were discussing the dangers of my invention, discussed why we would even need such a thing in the world. I was tired... I was frustrated."_

_"I wanted to prove to you-- Prove to all of you-- its benefits, its lessons."_

**September 8th, 1920**

Rufus felt drained.

He had spent the last couple of years juggling in between the two tasks he had, one he was assigned by the scientific community and the other he had made for himself. He had hoped to have everything finished by the time the halfway point of the century rolled around but alas, while he did finish one thing, that the commerce wanted, the other he didn't as it took him a whole another year and by then, he realized, it was September of 1920.

A year after his self-appointed deadline.

Not everything was in vain, the blonde decided, as he had decided that perhaps it was better this way. He had decided on a dinner party at his estate, inviting only a select few he knew he could trust, that he felt comfortable in sharing his rather unique invention with and sent them invitations almost a whole month prior for the date September 8th at 8 pm and he heard from the ones he personally selected, all with positive agreement of the course of the following week.

He was just ecstatic.

Lucy Heartfilia, of the Heartfilia family, a family friend of the Lore family and future heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern Cooperation agreed to sail out from Ca Elum and would be there as early as the 7th and Rufus allowed her to room and board at his estate, so as to recover before she sailed back for Italy on the 10th. Levy Mcgarden, another family friend of the Lore family was the owner of several large chains of libraries and bookstores in their hometown agreed to attend and offered to bring her special signature dish of deep-dish fudge chocolate brownies; Rufus couldn't say no, even on bad day. Zeref Dragneel, the heir to the Dragneel Enterprises and the head doctor and lead medical scientist of the most prestige and famous hospital in all of America, Massachusetts General Hospital, expressed great interest and agreed to come out and like Lucy, arriving early on the 7th and remain at the Lore Estate until the 9th.

But one acceptance made Rufus both jittery and excited.

The Justine family was another old family friend of the Lore family. Their only son and the heir to the Justine Publishing Inc., Freed Justine had been Rufus' best friend since the two men were just mere infants sharing a crib while their mothers tittered away over a cup of tea while their fathers worked. Rufus may, admittedly, have a bit of a crush on the man but he dared not speak it to anyone other then to Owen, his most trusted and loyal butler who had served his family faithfully for as far back as Rufus could remember. Owen was the only man Rufus could confine anything in and never fear repercussion, a man he could tell his deepest, darkest secrets and he knew that Owen would speak of them to no one. Freed had sent a correspondence the following day that'd he would be at the estate once he got off work at 6 pm on the 8th.

Where the five had found themselves.

There was an after-dinner glow in the sitting room where the five of them sitting in the drawing room, around a crackling fire that was housed in an elegant hearth, drinking wine and just enjoying the atmosphere just as Owen rolled out a rather elegant trolley made of fine silver and gold with Rufus' project hidden by a box with a fancy ornate filigree.

"Ah." Rufus beamed, standing up. "Thank you Owen."

"Pleasure." Owen smiled, bowing before taking a few steps back. "Ladies. Gentlemen."

"Pretty." Lucy and Levy said.

"It's simply marvelous, yes," Zeref agreed, leaning in and examining the box then looking to Rufus. "But what is this about?"

"Well," Rufus began, exhaling a deep breath that he held. The moment of truth. "It has something to do with time."

"Time?" The word echoed in the room. 

"Yes." Rufus nodded.

"Since I was able to read our history books, I've always maintained this belief that this nation-- This world-- Needed was a reliable timepiece."

There was a collective nod.

"The navy needs one." Rufus continued, pacing back and forth behind the trolley. "The army needs one for the battle plans, charting--"

"There's really nothing you can do, Rufus." Freed said. "Or what anyone can do. Wars and battles aren't easy to predict." 

"Is that why you've been in hiding the last couple of years?" Lucy inquired. "Owen tells us you would hole yourself up in your study for days at a time."

"Very clever of you, Miss Lucy," Rufus smiled. "That is indeed so."

Zeref leaned forward in his chair. Face expressionless but eyes seeing. "I don't think Rufus is referring to a new timepiece, Lucy."

"He's not?"

"I am not, Zeref. You are correct." Rufus bowed his head slightly. "When I spoke of time, I'm actually referring to the fourth dimension."

That gained everyone's attention.

"The fourth dimension?" Lucy breathed.

"Is that even possible?" Levy asked.

"Please continue, Rufus." Freed encouraged with a wave of his hand. 

"Yes." Rufus nodded. "Now we all know, the fourth dimension is something we cannot see or feel. Now if you don't mind, Freed. Will you refresh me on the first three dimensions?"

"Really now, Rufus." Freed chuckled, a melodic sound, as he reclined back in his chair. "Surely this is something you could explain far better then I."

"Please explain it for us, Rufus."

"Please!"

"Most certainly." Rufus smirked, moving to stand behind his project and pulled out a guided pen. "For example, if I were to move in a line, whether forward or backward that is the one dimension."

Rufus made a motion with the pen in his hand to emphasis his point.

"But when I move either left or right, that is the second dimension." Rufus made matching motions with every direction he spoke. "When I move either up or down, that is the third dimension."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"For instance, this box I have before me." Rufus continued, setting the pen down and gestured to the box before him. "This box before me here has all three dimensions: length, breadth and height. So what exactly is the fourth dimension?"

"That's just it." Freed said. "It's merely a theory. No one knows if the fourth dimension even exists."

"Ah~ But on the contrary Mister Justine," Rufus smiled, waving a lone finger, tisking him, "The fourth dimension is as real as the other three proceeding it. In fact, they couldn't exist without it."

"How do you mean?" Zeref asked.

"Let's take this box before me." Rufus explained. "It has the first three dimensions. Correct?"

"What's inside it?" Lucy asked, leaning forward in her chair to the point she was sitting on the very edge.

"Patience Miss Heartfilia," Rufus chuckled, "I'm coming to that."

Everyone fell silent once more.

"Now let us consider this first-- Why do we ignore the fourth dimension?" Rufus asked. When no answer could be given, he continued on. "It's often because we can't move within it. We can move in the other three: Up, down, forward, sideways, backward, but when it comes to time itself, we are prisoners. Do you follow me, ladies and gentlemen?"

"N-No." Lucy shook her head.

"No." Levy agreed.

"You've given us quite the lucid explanation but I'm afraid I don't understand." Zeref also agreed, shaking his head.

"There are many things you don't understand, yes?" Rufus' green eyes twinkled.

"Quite a number actually." Freed admitted sheepishly.

"And yet you refuse to believe in them?" Rufus inquired.

"Not if we can see the proof for ourselves." Zeref said. "If it's possible."

"Reasonable." Rufus nodded. "Fair explorers of science, all I'm asking of you is to witness a demonstration-- A demonstration of movement within the fourth dimension."

He turned to Owen, who had remained stationary at the main set of doors during the entirety of the time.

"Owen?"

"Milord?" The dark-haired butler inquired.

"May I have your assistance for a moment?"

"Certainly Milord." Owen bowed with a smile.

Owen approached the trolley within a few easy steps while Rufus took a step back allowing Owen enough room. Owen slowly removed the rather fancy ornate box from the silver tray, revealing that underneath the beautiful, hidden from the prying eyes was a intriguing and beautiful model of what could be described as a mixture of a fancy chintz armchair and what may have been parts of Santa's sled. An large odd-looking cylindrical fan with ineligible lettering around the edges was attached to the back of the seat, it reminded them all vaguely of a sun dial. 

"It's beautiful!" Lucy said in awe.

"Such detail." Levy agreed. "Remarkable."

"Very nice, Rufus." Zeref agreed. "Your attention to detail is still impressive as ever."

"Thank you." Rufus nodded.

"It is quite fascinating." Freed hummed. He looked toward the blonde man. " But what is it? If I may ask?"

"What you see here before you is only an experimental model." Rufus answered. "In order to carry a man, of my height and weight for example, I would need a larger one."

" _'To carry a man'_?" Zeref repeated. "Carry him where... Exactly?"

"Into the past. Or into the future." Rufus' smile seemed to grow wider. "What you see here before you is the time machine I spoke of."

There was a moment of silence.

"A... A time machine?" Lucy blinked, lost.

"I don't understand." Levy agreed.

"Alright Rufus." Freed chuckled. "You've had your joke-- Your fun. Now tell us what this contraption you have here really is."

Rufus blinked. "I've already told you. This here is a time machine." Upon the stumped and skeptical looks on his colleagues' faces, he was quick to explain, unable to hide his excitement. "This is a functioning model from the larger model that I have in the locked in the greenhouse out behind the house. Large enough to carry a single passenger through time."

"Not through space?" Zeref asked.

"On the contrary, one can still travel through the space," Rufus assured, "They must do so as they travel through the realm of time."

"But I if you were to go to the future, won't you mess things up in the timeline for us present?" Levy asked.

"I assure you dear lady we have nothing to worry about." Rufus smiled. "The future is already there. It has been written and it cannot be changed. But I do wonder--"

"Wonder what?"

"Well, it's the most important question I ever hope to answer." Rufus said as he paced once more. "Can man really take control his destiny? Can he change the shape of the things that are meant to come?"

"If you've gone mad, I forgive you." Zeref said, shaking his head. "But if you're wasting our time--"

"No. Quite the opposite, I assure you." Rufus smiled. "You are all here as witnesses. To see, not to listen."

"To see?" Levy blinked.

"What are we to see?" Lucy asked. 

"The experiment I'm about to perform for you." Rufus answered simply, moving back behind the display. "Allow me to tell you how it works-- First, the time traveler-- Any one of us in this room-- will sit, here, in the saddle."

Rufus pointed to the chair.

"In the front of the chair here, are the controls." He pointed to the panel before the chair in the front, with several levers. "Now for a demonstration. Owen? Would you kindly assist me?"

"Yes, Milord." Owen agreed with a bow.

"You can hand me that feathered quill there?"

"Indeed, Milord." Owen did as he was told and reached over to a small table and retrieved the requested item. "Anything else?"

"No." Rufus shook his head. "That'll be all."

Owen nodded and returned to his post by the door.

"Now let us all imagine for one moment that this quill in my hand is the time traveler." Rufus said as he held the quill before them.

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"The lever in front of him here allows him absolute control of the movement in the machine." Rufus pointed items in question. "Forward pressure will send it into the future while backward pressure will send into the past. The more pressure that is applied to the lever, the faster it will travel. Unfortunately, our little experiment here can only be performed once. Should it succeed, I will lose my model. Which is why I need the five of you here present to act as witnesses."

"Please go right ahead, Rufus." Zeref waved his hand.

"Ready ladies and gentlemen?" Rufus smiled.

Everyone nodded.

Rufus leaned forward slightly, pushing his long blonde hair away and over his shoulder so as to see better. He carefully affixed the quill pen precisely into the miniature seat, almost as if it was sitting in it. Rufus let out a heavy breath as he straightened himself right and carefully-- ever so carefully-- took one finger, his right index, and gently pushed the little lever up. The lights flickered briefly, causing a bit of nervous twitch in the guests as a tiny sound of a machine whirring and humming softly and with a quick flash of light, followed a puff of dark grey smoke and it was gone.

"Well, I'll be damned." Zeref breathed, eyes wide.

"It... It worked?" Lucy looked flabbergasted. "It actually worked?"

"But... Where did it go?" Levy asked, looking around the room. "Where is it now?"

"Nowhere-- In the common sense." Rufus smiled, standing straight. "It's still very much here. Just-- No longer in the present with us. It's now traveling through time; To the future, to be exact."

"And you honestly expect us to believe that?" Freed asked, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Well certainly." Rufus smiled. 

"But you said it hadn't really moved."

"That is correct."

"Then why is it we can not see it?" Freed asked. 

"It is because we are here in this very room, on September 8th of 1920," Rufus answered, "Whereas the model-- It is perhaps a hundred years away by now."

"A hundred years away?"

"Yes." Rufus nodded before waving his hand to the room around them. "This house-- The home I've occupied since my birth may not even be here in that same span of time the machine will be travel through. But the time machine will occupy the same space as it had before its journey."

"If it's occupying the same space," Freed said slowly, "Then why can't I feel it?"

"The space we are currently occupying is today's space." Rufus answered simply.

"You can't put your hand into tomorrow's space. Space does not change. The same space that's here, that we are occupying now shall be here forever. Why, the ground we stand on could've been at the bottom of a massive sea a long time ago. A million years from now, it could be the interior of a massive mountain."

"If all of this is true," Zeref muttered, "What is it that you expect to do with such a contraption?"

"'Contraption'?" Rufus asked before he burst out laughing. "My dear man, I intend on taking a journey into the future."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Are you mad?" Zeref asked, rising from his seat. "Do you not understand what it is you are saying man?"

"Then perhaps, my good doctor," Rufus said with an air of indifference, "You would volunteer to go in my place?"

"Hold on now, let's think about this for a moment, Rufus." Freed said placidly while the women nodded and Zeref huffed. "Suppose that you do go off into a century later then our own--"

"Yes?"

"How do you propose you're going to get back?" Freed asked. "Back to our time frame?"

There was a heavy pause as Rufus regard the four scholars before him. The woman seemed nervous, unsure while the men seemed just as unsure but doubtful.

Rufus tilted his head to the side, smile gone. "That is a risk I'm ready to take."

"Rufus, please understand." Lucy pleaded. "I may not know what it is you are thinking off or what it is you hoping to prove but this is nothing short of insane!"

"Perhaps it is," Rufus agreed with a nod, "And perhaps it is not."

"We're not fools Mister Lore." Zeref said.

"We may be practical businessmen in a sense so I must ask: Even if you were to invent this _'time device'_ , what of it? What would its use be? Who'd buy it? How much would it cost? Have you even thought of the commercial possibilities of this 'thing'?"

"No, I haven't." Rufus admitted.

"'Haven't thought'...! There's a war brewing in Southern Dieserto and civil unrest in Enca." Zeref said on utter disbelief. "This country needs inventors such as yourself. I can gladly put you in touch with an old friend of mine who heads the War Office in Crocus: Invel Yura. Good man. You'd agree with me, Dr. Justine, Madame Heartfilia and Miss McGarden?"

"Yes." Levy nodded.

"Indeed." Lucy agreed.

They all turned to Freed, waiting for his response. All that could be heard in this tense silence was the ticking of the grandfather clock and the crackling of the fire in the hearth and after awhile, Freed eventually heaved a deep sigh.

"Dr. Dragneel has made a fair point, Rufus." Freed said while Zeref nodded. "It seems to be the more sensible course."

"Thank you, Dr. Justine." Zeref said. "I'll see to it right away. I'll have a letter sent out to Invel by tomorrow's next light."

Rufus sighed.

He didn't understand the strange and ignorant fear and refusal from his guests and fellow pursuers of science toward his project's existence and capabilities. Perhaps it's not an uncommon thing as many inventors like Nikola Tesla, the Wright Brothers and even Leonardo da Vinci had their doubters, their skeptics and they projects and their inventions were shelved for several years, some even long after their deaths. He looked toward the grandfather clock.

He needed to be alone.

"Oh good Lord." Rufus blinked. "It's already time to go."

"Is it?" Lucy blinked, looking toward the grandfather clock. "Oh my. It's after 10 pm."

"Guess I'll turn in for the night." Levy hummed. She turned to Rufus. "May I borrow your phone? I need to call my fiance to pick me up."

"Certainly." Rufus smiled. "It's on the table to the left there. You know where he is?"

"Yes. He should be at home, working on our truck." Levy assured as she stood up. "Excuse me."

Levy bowed and made her way to the phone. 

"Yes, I'm sure we all have plans for tonight." Zeref agreed, standing up. "I must look over the papers that were sent with me. I'll turn in as well."

"Me too." Lucy yawned. "I turn in myself. Good night."

"Night."

"Gajeel's on his way now." Levy smiled, placing the phone down on the receiver. "He should be here in 20 minutes."

"Very well." Rufus said. "Shall I walk you to the door?"

"That would be nice," Levy nodded, "Thank you."

"Will you need assistance to your automobile as well?"

"No. Gajeel will do that. Thank you."

As Rufus saw to Levy, making sure she was safe into Gajeel's arms and Owen saw to Zeref and Lucy to their guest room, Freed remained seated in his chair. He payed little attention to the flurry that was happening around him, rather he focused on Rufus-- A man he knew longer then anyone else present here and yet he found himself unsure of Rufus' presentation and the model. Once Levy had left and the lights in both Zeref and Lucy's rooms flickered out, Freed stood up, walking toward the blonde.

"Ah. Freed." Rufus smiled, hand over his startled heart. "You're still here?"

"Hmm." Freed nodded. There was a long silent. "Are you all right, Rufus?"

"Of course." Rufus smiled. "I'm quite all right."

Rufus moved toward the trolley that once held his experiment model. He blinked and looked up toward Freed who studied him, it wasn't something Rufus was going to complain about it and he wasn't going to have a problem if Freed wanted to stay the night but alas something about Freed's presence seemed... Odd to the blonde.

"Is something wrong, Freed?"

Freed shook his head. "No. I just thought I'd better stay."

Rufus chuckled. "You shouldn't trouble yourself, Freed. I'm all right."

"No, you're not." Freed said, arms folded across his chest. "You've been behaving rather oddly for over a month. I'll gladly leave, once you tell me what's on your mind."

"I appreciate the gesture Freed, I really do." Rufus smiled before he turned back to his tray. "I just want to be left alone."

Freed slowly approached Rufus. "You've changed, Rufus."

"Have I?"

"Rufus. I'm sorry." Rufus' breath hitched when he felt the warm on his shoulder. "But will you answer me this one question, honestly?"

Rufus blushed. "I-I'll try."

"Why this preoccupation with time?"

"Why not?"

"Now don't go simple on me." Freed huffed with a small smile. "That doesn't suit you."

Rufus let out a laugh as he pulled away from the greenette, facing him. "Well, the truth is, I don't much care for the time I was born into. People aren't dying fast enough. They call upon science to invent new, more efficient weapons to depopulate the Earth."

"And I agree with you." Freed said. "I really do, but here and now we have to make the best of it."

"We may have to." Rufus agreed. "But I don't and I won't."

"All right. Take your journey on your contraption." Freed sighed. "But what would you become if you done so? A Greek? A Roman? A pharaoh?"

"I actually prefer the future." Rufus hummed, a half-truth honestly.

Freed's eyes grew wide. "You're not seriously saying you can do it?"

"You saw the experiment, didn't you?" Rufus asked.

"What I saw was a toy machine vanish." Freed frowned. "I'm sure there could have been a number of ways of performing that trick. Any magician, Bickslow namely, could probably do it."

"I assure you it wasn't a trick." Rufus said. "Do you wish to see the full-scale model?"

"No, I really don't." Freed shook his head. "I have no desire to tempt the laws of Providence and I don't think you should either. It not something for any man to trifle with."

"You speak like Zeref." Rufus chuckled.

"There's something to say about his common-sense attitude." Freed smiled before he became serious. "I speak to you as a friend Rufus. Your best friend."

Rufus sighed as he felt that very word stab him in the chest.

"If that machine can do what you say it can, destroy it." Freed pleaded. "Please! Destroy it before it destroys you!"

"Surly, you must have plans for tomorrow, Freed." Rufus smiled as he pushed the trolley toward the wall next to the fireplace. "Don't let me keep you."

"Ah. Well-- Laxus hasn't been feeling well." Freed blushed. "I thought I'd stay over and help him get better. Why not come over with me? You haven't seen Laxus for a while and I'm sure Laxus would like to see you again."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Rufus forced himself to smile as he lead Freed toward the door.

Freed heaved a deep sigh. "Have it your way, Rufus." Freed moved past Rufus and stood in front of the door, not exactly opening it as he looked back to Rufus. "Will you at least promise me you'll not step outside of this house tonight?"

Rufus smiled. Such concern-- It was sweet. "I promise I will not walk out this very door."

"I'm sorry." Freed sighed. "Please don't think of me as unkind or unfriendly."

"How could I?"Rufus chuckled. "How about you join me for dinner next Friday."

"Very well." Freed smiled, hand on the handle. "Will Zeref, Lucy and Levy be joining us as well?"

"Of course."

"Well then... I wish you a good night." Freed smiled.

"Have a nice night Freed. Get home safe."

Freed offered Rufus one final smile before he turned around and opened the door, stepping outside into the brisk September night. Rufus watched as the greenette walked through the gardens toward the front gate of his estate before he disappeared into the night and once he was sure that the person of his interest was no where to be seen, he looked behind him, to a direction that only he could see. Tonight, he was going to prove them wrong.

He was traveling tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments very much appreciated!


End file.
